Disfunctional Family
by SarcasticEnigma
Summary: COMPLETE! What if Gaius had a sister that suddenly appeared on Galactica? What would happen to her? R&R! ONESHOT! INCEST FACTOR WARNING!


**_A/N: _**I don't own _Battlestar Galactica _or any of it's characters. Though, if I did, I'd have Sharon beat up Tyrol, let her have more scenes and possibly make her go on a killing spree. I also don't own the explaination of the _Celestra_, that belongs to SciFi. Anyway, I only own Kaia (K-I-Uh), so read on.

_**DISFUNCTIONAL FAMILY**_

"Excuse me?" Commander Adama turned in the direction of the British accent to see a young woman with grey eyes and dark wavy brown hair at her shoulders. She wore long back dress pants with matching boots, and a white jacket tied around her waist. "I'm Dr. Ferrin, I'm looking for Dr. Gaius Baltar."

"Are you here to accuse him of being in league with the Cylons, too?" Tigh joked but showing no sign of humor. He was stolic and stone cold as always. William Adama, on the other hand, smirked and chuckled under his breath at the notion. That situation had given him more headaches than necessary.

"Um, no, actually. No." She said awkwardly, shaking her head a bit to remove the thought. "I was hoping to give him a big hug and kiss." They stared at her and her smile faded quickly as they didn't find her joke amusing. "I'm his sister."

"Sister? He never mentioned other family?" Adama stated turning to face her completely.

"Well, our parents have long been dead. He probably suspects the same of me."

"I suppose so. He hasn't mentioned you..." Adama edged thinnly, putting out his hand only out of respect.

"Dr. Kaia Ferrin." She said shaking his hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Commander Adama, and I don't think he would seeing as how he probably believes I'm dead." She replied coyly, a small smile on her lips, going back to his previous comment.

"Where have you been?" Tigh asked, jumping all over her ready to interrogate.

"If you don't mind, Colonel Tigh, I'd like to speak with my brother first _then_ you. Is that a fair request?" She asked asked rudely, glaring at the older man.

"Of course." Tigh looked at his Commander taken aback. "Mr. Gaeta, please escort Dr. Ferrin to Dr. Baltar's quarters."

"I believe he's in the lab. Right this way." Kaia nodded at the two men and walked out of the CIC along side Gaeta. As soon as they were gone, the two friends began to conversed in hushed voices.

"Should we trust her?" Tigh asked, suspicious as always.

"Do a check. If she is who she says she is, then we'll keep an eye on her. If not, we send her back to wherever she came from."

"I'll get right on it." Nothing pleased Tigh more at that moment.

"Dualla, get me the President."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"His sister?" President Laura Roslin echoed just as shocked as Tigh had been. "There?"

"Yes, Madam President. Has he said anything to you?"

"No, nothing at all. We've been discussing Zarek since his role as Vice President." There was a long pause as she removed her glasses and became worried. "Do you think she's dangerous?" Billy's ears perked up at this.

"I'm not sure..._yet_. Right now it's just speculation. Tigh is going to do a background check just to be sure."

"I see." She was worried; since Cylons could look human now and Kaia's appearence, they had to be careful.

"Madam President, I think it would be in your best intrest to make sure that she does not dock with you until we are certain she's non-lethal."

"I'll do that. Thank you, Commander Adama."

* * *

"He's right in here, ma'am." Gaeta said with a smile as he opened the door to the lab. "Dr. Baltar, sorry for the interuption but someone's here to see you."

"I-I'm a little, uh...busy right now, Lt. Gaeta." He was standing in front of a screen that blinked green; doing more Cylon tests no doubt. "If you could tell them t-to come back later, that would be fine."

"Sorry, sir, Commander's orders." Gaeta left silently and Kaia shut the door behind him without making a noise.

"Oh, Commander Adama sent them then?" He echoed,more shocked than usual at the sound on one of Adama's orders."Okay, then. Uh, send them in. Who is it?"

"Hello, Gaius." She said and he whipped around, nearly knocking viles of blood over.

"K-Kaia? You...you're...y-you're alive?" He stuttered, not really happy to see her, as she smiled deviously, leaning against the door. "H-H-How is this even possible?"

"What's she doing here?" Six asked while sitting on the counter in front of him, legs crossed as she wore her usual red dress. "Did you go hunting, Gaius?"

"Thank you for your assistence, Mr. Gaeta, that'll be all." Gaius said not even seeing he was alone with his sister. He stared at her, unable to over come the pit in his throat. "You're looking well."

"Looks can be decieving." She snapped quickly, her devious smile still in place.

"Where have you been a-all this time?" He asked casually, trying to remain calm.

"You know where she's been." Six said getting off the counter to whisper in his ear. "You set her up, remember?"

"I've been living on the _Celestra_." She stated walked toward the counter to examine the blodd samples.

"The _Celestra_?" He squeaked out meekly, not even stopping her as she picked up one of the vials to hold it up to the light. "I-I don't believe I'm familiar with that vessel."

"The_ Celestra _is a Research Vessel, Aerilon Registry. You know, state-of-the-art sensors, modern laboratories tailored to various medical and physical sciences, enormous power reserves and a unique Hyperlight Jump Propulsion System." She explained casually, almost shrugging it of as he moved to sit down. "The _Celestra_ is one of the Colonies' premier scientific deep-space exploration and scientific-research vessels. Designed for long-duration deep-space voyages, it can go for years without replenishing stores or fuel. _Celestra_, unlike _Galactica_, is a peaceful vessel engineered to unlock the secrets of the universe by subtle manipulation and patient investigation, rather than by brute force. Which brings up the question: why weren't you there if you're a scientist yourself?"

"Don't let her in, Gaius. She'll just..._taint_ you again." Six warned him from behind Kaia now, looking her up and down to size her up. "We can't have that happening, not when we're so close."

"Um...that's all rather facinating but, um, I've been on the_ Galactica _performing Clyon tests and...uh..."

"Becoming Vice President?" She finished for him, slowly walking toward him. "I only just heard. Here I thought you were dead, a decaying carcass on Caprica. But, in actuality..."

"Gaius, don't let her in." Six repeated through clenched teeth. "You can't trust her."

"I can barely trust you." He muttered to her, his palms growing sweaty.

"What was that?" Kaia asked eying him suspiciously.

"Hm? What? Oh, nothing. Nothing." He replied quickly, she was catching on. "You were saying?"

"I was saying something rather forgettable compared you're...psycotic episode."

"Psycotic? I'm not crazy." He protested wide-eyed.

"Beg to differ." Six and Kaia said at the same time. Gaius looked at both of them, Kaia leaning on the counter across from him and Six sitting on the same one next to her.

"All genius' of the past were crazy in some form or another." Six said with a little seduction in her voice.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of mental instability." Kaia stated simply, shugging off his protests. "I should know with it being my profession."

"Well, I don't talk to myself so you have nothing to worry about." He lied with a fake smile.

"That's it, Gaius. Push her away." Six encouraged with a smirk. "We don't need her-we never did. Get her out..._now_."

"Wh-Why a..." He stuttered, running a hand through his hair. "...Are you here, Kaia? Not just to see me, I'm sure."

"Oh, Gaius. I'm hurt." She said with mock hurt, but he honestly couldn't tell if she was serious or not. She pushed off the countered and rested a hand to her chest. "To think I came all this way, left my new home, job...friends."

"You never had any friends." He retorted with a chuckle, but immediately regretting it.

"I had you, that was enough..." She said wistfully with a smile before her face went dark. "...Then. But this is now."

"Gaius, get her out." Six ordered angrily as Kaia inched nearer to Gaius, removing her jacket to reveal a dress black tank top.

"I want more from you, Gaius. More than I've ever asked from you." She replied sweetly, tossing the jacket to the table behind Gaius, still eyeing him with Six.

"W-What do you need? Papers? Medicine?" He asked nervously as she stopped in front of him, looking down.

"I need..." She spoke softly, sitting down to straddle his lap. "...Your help. This could be a good deal for you, Gaius." She said, tracing his jaw with her index finger. "We parted on such sweet sorrow last time. Why not make up for that?" She whispered into his ear, her cheek touching his as her mouth made it's way to his.

"Dammit, Gaius!" Six shouted, slamming the desk behind Gaius. He shook slightly only causing Kaia to eye him carefully, their faces now far apart and lips never meeting. "Get her out now!"

"I-I...I'm sorry. I can't." He whispered, Kaia not sure if she heard right. "Not now...not ever."

"Fine." She snapped, getting off of him, grabbing herjacket, putting it onand going back to the counter. "But just remember, my dear sweet big brother, I told Dean everything. _Everything_. So should anything _fatal _happen to me..."

"Perish the thought." Six said with seething hatred. "How about I just wring her little neck and you can-"

"Happen to you?" He interupted quickly before Six could even suggest a thing. "W-What would happen to you here?"

"Haven't you heard, Gaius? Cylons look human now...but I'm betting you already knew that." She accused eyeing him and looking around the room. "She's here, isn't she? Slinking her arms all over you, whispering sweet nothings in your ear. Or, better yet..." She moved toward him and put her lips to his ear again. "...Telling you to kill me." She whispered knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied, his eyes darting from her to Six, who looked a little worried.

"Of course. But, remember, if I die Dean will guarntee that you and your little..." She backed away toward the door, trying to find the right word to describe Six. "...Imaginary friend are exposed. Stay out of trouble, Gaius. I'll be watching you." She winked good-bye and walked out of his lab, slamming the door behind her. He sighed heavily with relief and leaned over in his chair, hands on his knees.

"That was close-_too_ close. We can't have another slip like that, Gaius. She could ruin everything."

"And what do you propose I do?" He asked rising to his feet and facing her extremely worried. "You heard her! If anything happens to her, that beloved husband of hers will_ kill_ me!"

"So...we get her out of the picture." Six suggested with a smile. If Gaius had the air to gasp he would've, instead his mouth hung open like a fish gasping for air above water. "Immobilize her." She finished and he sighed, shaking his head.

"By "we" I'll assume you mean me." He corrected, leaning on the counter.

"Oh, Gaius." She said soothingly, wrapping her hands around his before gently caressing his right cheek and hair. "Believe me, nothing would give me more pleasure than to strangle her immortal soul from her whoring body. But I can't." She finished up, thoroughly disapppointed.

"Yes, I know. But, still..." He looked up at her desperately, trying to worm his way out of the situation. "...She's my sister."

* * *

"If she ever wakes up, everyone will know it was me." Gaius sat next to Kaia who laid unconcsious in a bed on the _Galactica's _Med Deck. She was cut up badly with a thick gash going down her left temple, bruises everywhere,a few cracked ribs and her right arm was broken. He looked at his little sister solemnly, running a hand through her hair while the other clutched her hand. Six looked on from behind him, completely disusted by the display.

"No they won't, because she'll never wake up." Six aid with a wicked smile as Gaius kissed her hand and they left Medical.

"What have you done?" He whispered as they walked up the hall to meet with the President and the Commander about the newly found Kobol.

"Nothing. The Gods watch over you, Gaius." She cooed gently. "Anyone who tries to interfer with their will shall suffer. Never forget that." They entered a confrence room and Gaius didn't know it then, but it would be the greatest thing in his life leading to his worst.

**_A/N: _**This was a random idea I had one night so...yeah...good or bad?


End file.
